Libertad
by Araragi Kou
Summary: Cuando existen asuntos sin resolver se crea el caos. Las ataduras no solo pueden ser puestas por otros, eso Watanuki lo sabe bastante bien. Antes solía arreglárselas solo para salir de los problemas, ahora, ¿Podrá lograr descubrir quien lo asecha desde las sombras sin ayuda? Su orgullo y sus sentimientos puestos a prueba. DouWata.
1. Cap 1: Lazos

_**¡Hola a todos! Hace ya un buen tiempo que no subo nada nuevo para ustedes... Así que, pensando y pensando una idea atada a la inspiración llegó a mi y resultó esto (?) Espero que sea de su agrado~ **_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o cosas nombradas aquí me pertenecen, todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores~ -solo me pertenece la inspiración pero eso que ni que (?)- **_

_**Capítulo 1: "Lazos"**_

Si había algo de lo que Watanuki Kimihiro estaba ciento por ciento seguro era de esto, "Doumeki Shizuka era su piedra en el zapato". El ojiazul caminaba hacia la tienda de Yuuko para cumplir un día más con su trabajo, a regañadientes expresaba abiertamente su "odio" por el chico popular y amigo, Doumeki. A pesar de que eran amigos Kimihiro nunca, pero nunca de los nunca lo ha terminado de asumir ni mucho menos aceptar aquello frente a los demás, ¿El motivo? Orgullo tal vez, pero para sus adentros, solo para él... Tenía claro que podía confiar en el chico y que sin duda alguna tenía su apoyo y entera disposición a ayudarle en todo lo que éste necesitara, el ojiazul lo sabía pero su extraño carácter se bloqueaba e impedía a toda costa que la amabilidad fluyera de forma directa y natural cuando se trataba del mayor.

**-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Traje los ingredientes para la cena de hoy~!**

**-¡Ah! ¡Watanuki llegó! ¡Watanuki llegó!**

**-Hola, ¿Yuko-san está en casa?**

**-¡La señorita está dándose un baño y mokona la acompaña! ¡Un baño de espuma, un baño de espuma!**

**-Ya lo pillo, entonces iré preparando la cena… Hoy habrá estofado**

**-¡Estofado! ¡Estofado!**

Maru y Moro canturreaban por el pasillo hacia la cocina mientras giraban alrededor de Watanuki, ya era algo normal a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, con una sonrisa y ánimos repuestos trabajó efusivamente en su obra maestra, Maru y Moro ayudaron también lo que facilitó el trabajo al pelinegro.

**-¡Al fin! La cena ya está lista… ¿Podrían ir a avisarle a Yuuko-san que si no se da prisa se enfriará el estofado?**

**-¡Vamos con la señorita! ¡Vamos a buscarla! ¡La comida se enfría, se enfría!**

Watanuki terminó de acomodar los últimos palillos sobre la mesita cuando un pequeño ruido en el jardín captó la atención de sus sentidos, un tanto incrédulo caminó de forma lenta y dudosa de si debía salir o no, pero recordó la barrera que Yuuko-san tenía puesta por lo que soltando un suspiro tranquilizador e inaudible terminó saliendo, una pequeña sombra… Bajo la luz de la luna llena la silueta de lo que parecía ser una mujer sonreía, un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul, sus ojos no lograban apartarse de aquella débil silueta en el agua…

-¿Quién… eres?

Aquella sonrisa en la silueta se amplió con suavidad y de forma amable, en parte le hizo sentir más relajado pero no quitaba el hecho de que aun estaba tenso, el peso de algo acariciando su hombro y sosteniéndolo de la nada lo erizó por completo, de sobresaltó y se alejó mientras volteaba cayendo inevitablemente al suelo tras haber soltado un claro grito de pánico.

**-¿Con quién estás hablando Watanuki?**

**-¡Yu- Yu- Yu- Yuuko-san…! ¡N-No me asustes de esa manera! Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento acabaré muerto… Por cierto, Yuuko-san, en el agua hay… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?**

**-¿Dónde está qué?**

**-En el agua… Estoy seguro de haber visto a alguien sonreír, pero ya no está… Pero hace nada estaba ahí… Que extraño…**

**-¡Extraño, extraño! ¡Watanuki se asustó, se asustó!**

**-Que él se asuste ya no es extraño…**

**-¡Yuuko-san…!**

**-Oye Watanuki, el que se escribe igual que 1 de Abril~ Mira, mira~ ¡mi sonrisa no asusta~!**

**-¡Cierra la boca manjuu negro! ¡Cómo sea, mejor iré a servir la cena antes de que me arrepienta…!**

**-¡A cenar, a cenar! ¡Watanuki quiere cenar~!**

**-Watanuki…**

La ojirubí que aun permanecía junto a la puerta corrediza llamó al chico que ingresaba de mala gana al interior de la tienda, su mirada fija en el jardín llamaron la atención del ya nombrado, sabía que en ese instante Yuuko no estaba jugando por lo que se calmó rápidamente y le miró con cierta curiosidad…

**-¿Qué sucede… Yuuko-san?**

**-Cuida tus palabras, se prudente si no quieres problemas esta semana…**

**-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres…? No entiendo…**

**-Ya lo entenderás… ¡Ahora vamos a por el estofado~! ¡Watanuki, trae sake de la bodega~!**

**-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ya voy, ya voy!**

Maru, Moro y Mokona giraban de un lado a otro alegremente mientras Watanuki alegaba para sus adentros la inusual forma de beber de la dueña de la tienda para la que actualmente trabajaba, Yuuko permaneció unos instantes observándole y con el rostro serio entrecerró sus orbes rojizas para entrar y sentarse a comer.

Ya era de noche y entre todo lo que Yuuko le había dejado por hacer el ojiazul terminó hecho polvo, a paso lento y cansado caminaba rumbo a su casa, hace ya un par de días que no se pasaba por ahí puesto que últimamente los caprichos de Yuuko por los deliciosos desayunos de su empleado predilecto lo mantenían en la tienda, un suspiro retumbó por la calle deshabitada, la brisa era leve pero fría y en el cielo no se lograba observar estrella alguna, pero esa tranquilidad no solía durarle demasiado al ojiazul. De pronto una presencia le hizo sudar frío, a sus espaldas podía sentir la respiración de alguien… o algo. El miedo lo dominó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, inmediatamente se reprochó para sus adentros el ser tan terco y no haber aceptado la egoísta invitación de Yuuko a pasar la noche en la tienda nuevamente a cambio de un delicioso desayuno por la mañana, la presencia se acercaba más y más a él muy lentamente hasta que sintió que estaba por tocarlo, sus pies reaccionaron y antes de escucharle hablar se echó a correr a toda velocidad mientras gritaba como un desquiciado muerto de miedo, ni siquiera sabía en que dirección iba, lo que importaba en ese instante era ponerse a salvo lo antes posible…

**-¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué debo de verlos en todas partes!?**

Su respiración estaba más que agitada, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle, si bien se le daba bastante bien el correr –producto a las miles de situaciones en las que su vida dependía de ello- prefería hacerlo bajo otros parámetros, corría con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y simplemente se guiaba por su instinto para no chocar, más pronto se percató de que estaba completamente empapado, se detuvo unos instantes y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar algo de aliento, todo estaba mojado, estaba lloviendo y él acababa de enterarse…

**-Creo… Creo que ya lo perdí…**

**-Perdiste… ¿A quién?**

**-¡D-D-D-D-Doumeki! ¡Idiota, te he dicho miles de veces que no me asustes así! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?**

**-No grites… Eso es lo que debería de preguntar yo, esta es mi casa y ya es de noche…**

**-¿Eh?... Con que llegué al Templo… Ahora entiendo el porque dejó de seguirme…**

**-¿Vas a quedarte parado bajo la lluvia toda la noche? Si es así podrías hablar más bajo para no despertar a los vecinos…**

**-¡Que te calles idiota!**

**-Entra…**

**-¡No me des órdenes maldito Doumeki!**

Mientras el ojiazul reprochaba, Doumeki comenzó a caminar hacia el templo nuevamente dejando el paraguas que sostenía en una de sus manos en un rincón en la parte del patio junto a la entrada, Watanuki por su parte le miró de mala gana pero aun así le siguió al sentir su cuerpo completamente helado producto de las gotas de agua que cubrían su cuerpo y su uniforme.

Una hora después ambos chicos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del templo, Watanuki mantenía una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras frotaba su cabello para secarlo, llevaba puesto una de las Yukatas azules a rayas del mayor mientras que su uniforme se lavaba para que estuviese seco para las clases del día siguiente.

**-Ten, te traje un poco de té…**

**-Pues gracias… Por cierto, ¿Tú qué hacías afuera con esta lluvia?**

**-¿Preocupado?**

**-¡Qué quisieras tú!**

**-Tengo hambre…**

**-¡Pues ve y búscate algo de comer!**

**-No hay nada preparado…**

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Tienes manos, ¿No? ¡Mueve tu inútil humanidad a la cocina y prepárate algo!... ¿O quieres comer de la deliciosa comida de Watanuki-sama? Ja ja ja…**

**-Un par de bocadillos para acompañar el té bastarían…**

**-¡Serás desgraciado!**

Watanuki hacía movimientos extraños con sus brazos y cuerpo, ni mencionar de las caras graciosas que colocaba junto sus posiciones más Doumeki por su parte permanecía sentado, cruzado de piernas mientras degustaba de su té, como si todo estuviese tranquilo…

Si Watanuki nunca había reconocido hasta la fecha era era el hecho de que la presencia de Doumeki en su vida era una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido, pero que el tan solo pensar en agradecerle lo volvía histérico, no sabía la razón de aquello pero la humildad que fluía en él se bloqueaba cuando el mencionado aparecía en comentarios o frente a sus ojos.

La hora de dormir ya había llegado puesto que ya era bastante tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación en la que el ojiazul pasaría la lluviosa noche, Doumeki le dijo que se quedara y, aunque parecía una mera excusa, Watanuki aceptó ignorando la opción de negarse e ir de igual forma a su casa tal y como lo había hecho con Yuuko horas atrás. El chico serio y reservado observaba de reojo pero de manera fija y expectante el constante cabeceo de su visita, el cual luchaba por no perder y quedarse dormido… Ambos habían pasado misteriosamente conversando sin muchos impedimentos e interrupciones por parte de la visita de los moradores del Templo de la ciudad.

**-Oye, vete a dormir… En la mañana no podrás despertarte…**

Sin embargo, el chico de orbes ambarinas no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni buena ni mala… En el lugar solo se podía oír el sonido de la lluvia azotar con sutileza y elegancia el suelo, de vez en cuando se podían oír lo que parecían ser truenos… Doumeki incrédulo dejó el manga que se "suponía" estaba leyendo a un lado y se acercó al chico, tocó su hombro y por un instante se sorprendió al ver como éste se desplomaba, rápidamente reaccionó por lo que Watanuki acabó entre los firmes brazos del chico del templo, amigo y rival declarado solo por su parte… Sus orbes azulinas comenzaban a cerrarse al sentir la calidez del cuerpo contrario por lo que el mayor no tardó en mostrar su preocupación…

**-¡Oye, Watanuki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso un espíritu…?**

**-No… De pronto me ha entrado mucho sueño… Me siento algo cansado… Déjame… Solo un momento, dormiré un poco y en la mañana preparo el almuerzo… Doumeki…**

El mayor se relajó al escuchar que el chico estaba bien, se quedó un par de segundos en aquella posición mientras miraba hacia afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo y el contrario dormía como si no lo hubiese hecho en días…

**-¿Acaso parezco un futón?**

Ambos chicos caminaban en completo silencio, uno con el rostro inexpresivo como si nada mientras que el otro parecía estar algo frustrado, molesto, irritado y un tanto avergonzado, cosa que lo hacía enfadar aun más. El día estaba algo nublado pero ya no llovía, Doumeki llevaba las cajas del almuerzo mientras que Watanuki llevaba una bolsa, la que contenía los postres y la sopa para el almuerzo. El ojiazul reprochó a regañadientes como eltrayecto hasta la escuela, más la melodiosa voz de Himawari -la que aparecía por el pasillo de la escuela en la que se encontraban ya- le sacó de aquel especie de trance en el que parecía supergido. No faltaba mucho para que las clases dieran inicio…

**-Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun… ¡Buenos días!**

**-Buenas…**

**-¡Himawari-chan! ¡Buenos días!**

**-¿Han quedado en el camino?**

**-¿¡Quedar, yo con éste!? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Lo que pasa es que… que lo encontré en el camino y… y… y…!**

**-Pasó la noche en el templo…**

**-¡Que te calles! ¡Hi- Himawari-chan, lo que pasa es que…!**

**-Vaya, conque era eso… Bueno, eso explica todo, después de todo ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, como uña y carne…**

**-Himawari-chan… No es eso…**

La sonrisa alegre, tranquila y pacífica de la chica de coletas "calmó" por así decirlo al extrovertido chico de extraños movimientos pero al mismo tiempo cómicos, la chica comenzó a reír bajito mientras cubría su boca delicadamente con el dorso de su mano como hacía siempre, Doumeki por su parte, desvió la mirada hacia el patio, donde algunos alumnos hacían su entrenamiento matutino, como si ignorara a propósito la escena que los dos chicos montaban en pleno pasillo, a los que llamaba "amigos" para sus adentros.

Una leve sonrisa, algo imperceptible se situó en el rostro de Doumeki cuando recordaba la escena de aquella noche, cuando el chico arrogante caía entre sus brazos sumido por el sueño…

**-…Ki… ¡Doumeki! Qué demonios, ¿Acaso eres una jodida Jirafa o qué?**

**-Vamos a clases…**

**-¡Te he dicho que no me des órdenes!**

**-Ustedes nunca paran de divertirse, ¿Eh?**

**-Que no es eso… Himawari-chan…**

Los cálidos rayos del sol adornaron el patio del Instituto a eso del medio día y como era de costumbre, ambos chicos y la joven de agraciados rizos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida del chico de gafas, Doumeki comía en silencio mientras ignoraba las quejas y reclamos del "chef" particular del grupo mientras que, como siempre Himawari reía ante el agradable ambiente que se formaba cuando se reunían ambos chicos.

Watanuki terminó por resignarse de que de seguir con la discusión solo terminaría por dejarle sin voz y por lo que se percataba… Sin comida.

**-¡Oye, pozo sin fondo! ¡He preparado mucha comida y ya casi te la haz zampado toda… Incluso hasta mi parte maldito Doumeki! ¡Devuélveme mi comida!**

**-Pero ya me la comí… Mejor come antes de que ya no quede nada…**

**-¡No ofrezcas de comer a quien preparó la comida como si fuera tuya!**

**-Es que Watanuki-kun cocina delicioso… Es imposible no querer comérselo todo cuando la tienes frente a ti, se te da bastante bien**

**-¡Himawari-chan si que sabes valorar mi esfuerzo, es por eso que intento preparar los mejores almuerzos para que puedas probarlos!... Pero por alguna desagradable razón… ¡Éste pozo sin fondo devora todo a su paso antes de que eso ocurra!**

**-Dame un poco de té…**

**-¡Serás un…! ¡Deja de ignorarme estúpido Doumeki!**

Tras soltar esa última frase el chico de gafas guardó silencio súbitamente al ver la seria pero penetrante mirada ambarina del mayor, tragó grueso al sentir como si le estuviese reprochando con la mirada, una extraña sensación lo invadió en ese instante más no dijo nada y solo terminó por fruncir el ceño, cerrar sus ojos como si no ubiese pasado absolutamente nada y tomando el recipiente donde contenía el té ya preparado lo acercó hacía Doumeki aun algo extrañado por la sensación de segundos atrás…

**-Al menos muestra tus respetos hacia el gran Watanuki-sama que ha sido amable contigo y te ha traído este almuerzo y todo con lo que te has deleitado el día de hoy~**

**-Gracias por la comida…**

**-Eres un… ¡Ni creas que te seguiré el juego! ¡Y bien! ¿Hoy imagino que me dejarás irme a casa tranquilamente con Himawari-chan y tú te quedarás encerrado hasta la noche en tu club?**

**-Doumeki-kun, ¿Tienes actividades del club?**

**-Si, el torneo ya está próximo así que los entrenamientos se amplían…**

La hora del almuerzo terminó y las clases de la tarde dieron inicio, todo iba normal hasta que una sensación de estar siendo observado invadió al chico de gafas mientras permanecían en el salón de clases, discutiendo el tema que haría la clase en el festival escolar, periodo que poco agradaba al mencionado chico… Sin mostrarse alarmado volteó con sigilo y disimulo para ver de que se trataba, pero nada... A sus espaldas no había nada. Un débil y poco perceptible suspiro dejó salir de sus labios ya más tranquilo, pero la ansiedad volvió una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. Todo en el salón parecía normal, pero la sensación persistía... ¿Un espíritu? De ninguna manera, no había forma de que pudiesen estar junto a él, Doumeki estaba sentado tres puestos más adelante, estando él presente Watanuki lograba conocer la tranquilidad de no ser perseguido, entonces, ¿Qué era? Su respiración comenzaba a tornarse algo dificultuosa por lo que se llevó una mano al pecho...

**-Watanuki-kun... ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo agotado...**

**-Estoy bien... No es nada... Saldré un momento...**

Una compañera de clase le había estado observando un par de segundos, todos en el saloón voltearon a ver, incluso Doumeki, el cual mantenía su mirada de siempre aunque un pequeño atisbo de preocupación se logró reflejar en su mirada, cosa que para Watanuki no pasó desapercibido, sin decir nada desvió su mirada del mayor y salió del salón aparentando naturalidad.

**-Maldición, de pronto me siento me siento algo cansado... Me pregunto por qué...**

_**-"Watanuki... Kimihiro..."**_

Aquella voz le hizo detenerse pero esta vez no volteó. Su cuerpo se paralizó una vez más por el miedo, había algo a sus espaldas y eso le aterraba. La misma sensación que sintió antes de encontrarse con Doumeki al noche pasada... Sentía que pronto iba a alcanzarle si no se movía, pero sus piernas no le respondían como debían, desesperado cerró sus ojos con fuerza... Sus labios solo podían recordar una sola palabra para salvarse, nombrándola en un tono bajito pero audible...

**-¡Doumeki...!**

**-Oye, ¿Estás bien?**

Al escuchar al mayor su cuerpo se liberó de las ataduras de las que parecía haber estado sumido, la presencia que sentía y la suave voz que lo llamaba se habían ido. Doumeki sostuvo al ojiazul del hombro y éste una vez más se desplomó, preparado en el caso de que aquello ocurriese una vez más logró sostenerle para que no se golpeara al caer, le observó con preocupación.

**-Hey... Watanuki, no te duermas en la escuela... ¿Será un espíritu otra vez?**

El de orbes ambarinas guardó silencio mientras observaba a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño tomó al chico de gafas entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la enfermería. Por más que mirase a su alrededor, nunca lograba ver nada más haya de lo usual y lo normal. De poder verlos como su amigo, podría ayudarle un poco más, aunque no lo dijera... Él quería ser observado por el dueño de las orbes azulinas, no como el villano o el rival que parecía ser, sino más bien... Quería ser aceptado.

**-De seguro algo como eso nunca pasaría... Él... Nunca diría algo como eso...**

Soltó tan pronto lo pensó. Entró a la desolada sala de enfermería y recostó al chico en una de las camillas, lo acomodó y lo observó... Su mano se movió por si sola, poseída por un deseo incontrolable de tener que acariciar aquella oscura cabellera, al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer se detuvo, observó su mano y luego el rostro del contrario, estaba profundamente dormido... Los deseos parecían incrementarse... Su mano continuó y sus dedos terminaron enredados en aquellas finas hebras oscuras, acariciandolas suavemente, el contanto fue breve pero claramente agradable. Sin decir palabra alguna retiró su mano y salió del lugar dejando al chico recostado en la camilla. La brisa suavemente entró por la ventana y como un reflejo el chico se enrolló en sí mismo mientras se cubría un poco más con las sábanas para ocultar el inexplicable sonrojo en sus mejillas...

**-Estúpido Doumeki...**

Sin saber la razón, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras que el tacto de la mano contraria aún lograba sentirlo sobre su cabeza. Observando el techo se preguntaba a que se refería Doumeki... ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar ante aquella frase abierta? Estaba molesto porque no lograba comprender la situación ni al chico en sí por lo que, dándose media vuelta simplemente se durmió.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este primer loco capítulo, muy pronto tendrán el 2~ -autora en piloto automático (?)- sin más que decir los dejo, comenten para saber que les pareció~ bye-byee~


	2. Cap 2: Decisiones equivocadas

**Hola a Todos~! Gracias a las personas que han leído este desastre de historia (?) aquí les traigo el segundo cap -lo habría subido antes, pero he tenido problemas de conexion en casa uwú- espero que sea de su agrado y pues eso -relleno + spam- Disfrutenlo y si no... no me lancen tomates que están caros (?) sin más, el cap dos~**

**Capítulo 2: "Decisiones equivocadas a causa del descuído"**

Tras un largo fin de semana de arduo trabajo sin descanso en la tienda de Yuuko, Watanuki apenas y recordaba lo que los jóvenes a su edad conocían como "libertad". Quejándose de un lado a otro mientras terminaba de remover todo el polvo que había en la bodega de tesoros de la dueña del lugar. Por más veces que limpiara no terminaba de sorprenderse, ¿Cómo era posible guardar tantos artículos en ese lugar? Y a su vez, el polvo que los cubría era sin dudas algo anormal a su parecer.

**-¡Bien! Con ésto al fin he terminado... Estoy acabado...**

**-¡Hey, Watanuki! Deja de holgazanear y traenos un poco de sake~**

**-¿¡Quién está holgazaneando!? ¡No habrá sake hasta la hora de la cena!**

**-¡¿EEhh?! Watanuki... Eres un ogro...**

**-¡Un ogro, un ogro! ¡Watanuki es un ogro!**

Mientras que el atolondrado chico de gafas corría tras Maru y Moro Yuuko observaba con cierto grado de atención a su actual empleado de la tienda, el cual no tardó en percatarse de ello, se acercó un poco más hacia la mujer de kimono y largos cabellos azabaches, aquella mirada, tan profunda y penetrante siempre le hacía calmarse y a su vez pensar en un sin número de horribles sucesos.

**-¿Yuuko-san?**

**-Watanuki, ¿Has visto a Doumeki?**

**-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso de pronto? Nunca habías preguntado antes por él...**

**-Tú solo responde...**

**-Pues supongo que fue en la escuela... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?**

**-Entonces no lo has visto el fin de semana...**

**-¡No tienes derecho siquiera a decir eso cuando fuiste tú la que me ha tenido como un esclavo limpiando el desastre de la bodega desde el Viernes por la tarde!**

**-Ya, ya... No te enfades, entonces... ¿Quieres ir a verlo?**

**-¡¿Quién dijo que quiero verlo!? No tengo tiempo libre para malgastarlo en ese tipo de cosas... Mucho menos en él...**

**-Oh~ Entonces deberíamos ir a verle cuando esté lloviendo, así podríamos beber algo de té con deliciosos bocadillos del gran Watanuki-sama, ¿Me equivoco?**

Tras escuchar esas palabras con toda la intención de hacerle saber al ojiazul que sabía el secreto que éste le ocultaba a la dueña de la tienda su rostro enrojació de golpe, avergonzado quien sabe porqué mientras que negaba con los brazos bastante exaltado, aquella postura afirmaba las palabras de la mujer la cual sonreía de manera maliciosa...

**-¿C-C-C-Cómo te has enterado de eso? ¡Yuuko-san está equivocada! Lo que pasó esa vez fue simplemente un er...**

**-¿Un error? Watanuki ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, los errores y las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable...**

**-...¡Oh! Ya es tarde, iré a preparar la cena... ¡Maru, Moro vengan conmigo a la cocina, hoy me ayudarán con la cena!**

**-¡Ayudar con la cena! ¡Hay que ayudar a Watanuki, hay que ayudar a Watanuki!**

**-Ese chico puede llegar a ser realmente terco... **

Tras aquellas últimas palabras de la mujer se terminó de beber lo último que le quedaba de sake mientras que su vista abandonaba la silueta del chico para clavarla en el estanque, el cual, a pesar de haber brisa no mostraba signos de movimiento.

Una vez más, el chico de orbes azulinas caminaba sin mucho ánimo por las oscuras, silenciosas y desoladas calles del vecindario. Las clases comenzarían dentro de unas horas, vistiendo aún el uniforme escolar detuvo su andar poco a poco, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué Yuuko había preguntado por Doumeki? ¿Acaso solo fue para sacarle en cara el haber rechazado su oferta de pasar la noche en la tienda y haberse quedado en el templo de Doumeki o realmente le quiso decir que algo no iba bien con él? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, era mejor no pensar en ello, más bien, de ser posible ni siquiera aquel chico se cruzara por su pensamiento, para Watanuki era estúpido malgastar sus neuronas en un sujeto tan arrogante como lo era Doumeki, pero aunque no quería pasaba de todos modos. Una y otra vez aquel chico de restringidas facciones era motivo y centro de varios pensamientos y descontroles. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, hizo un par de movimientos corporales extravagantes y golpeó el muro con su puño, el cual obviamente le produjo un gran dolor de forma gratuítamente tonta.

**-¡Todo ésto me pasa por prestar atención a cosas sin importancias! ¡Me voy a casa!**

Pero al percatarse se encontraba parado junto a ella, mientras pensaba en todo ello al parecer había estado caminando sin percatarse. Abriendo la puerta de calle quiso entrar a casa pero algo se lo impidió. Aquella sensación otra vez. Lo que sea que haya sido en la tienda de Yuuko junto al estanque ahora se encontraba a unos metros de él, junto al poste de luz que, para su mala suerte, comenzaba a fallar, la luz ahora era intermitente y poco confiable, su miraba fue atraída a ese no muy agradable sitio, su cuerpo parecía estar lo bastante tenso como para mover un dedo. En el suelo, junto al poste de luz había un pequeño charco de agua y, tal y como en la tienda, se podía observar una silueta oscura reflejada en el agua.

Estaba sonriendo.

**-Estabas en la tienda de Yuuko-san... ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? Yuuko-san no está en éste lugar...**

La silueta amplió levemente aquella sonrisa que se podía reflejar en la superficie del agua, dándole a entender que no era a la mujer lo que buscaba. Una sensación de incomodidad lo envolvió. Sabía que debía alejarse de todo contacto sobrenatural por su seguridad.

**-Kimi...hiro...**

La voz era débil y casi no se podía describir si se trataba de la voz de un hombre, un niño o una mujer. Con ello recordó la vez anterior que escuchó su nombre... era sin duda la misma voz, aunque tenía algunos recuerdos algo confusos de aquella vez en la escuela... Watanuki con un poco de valor se giró para quedar frente a la silueta aunque sin acercarse, mantenía una muy buena distancia.

**-¿Me conoces?... ¿Qué es lo que buscas?**

**-Wata...nuki Kimihi-ro... ¡Debe salvar!**

La silueta se desbaneció en el aire mientras el foco del poste hacía explosión, aquello puso los pelos de punta al mensionado haciéndolo entrar a la casa a la velocidad del sonido. La luz del sector se fue por casi una hora, dejando a un muy asustado Watanuki tapado hasta la cabeza hasta que la luz regresara.

-¡Buenos días Watanuki-kun! ¿Hoy no viene Doumeki contigo?

Saludaba a Watanuki la joven de largos rizos castaño oscuro desde la entrada principal de la escuela, Himawari. Éste al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su joven amiga y amor platónico cambió de forma radical la lúgubre expresión de cadaver de llevaba esa mañana por una más fresca y renovada, junto a esos gestos y movimientos excéntricos propios de él que hacían reír a la joven cada vez que era espéctadora de ellos.

**-¡Himawari-chan, muy buenos días! Humm... Y no, ¿Por qué debería de venir a la escuela con alguien tan poco agradable como ese sujeto?**

**-Vaya, creí que vendría contigo... Después de todo, ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos**

**-¡Amigos ni que nada! ¡Himawari-chan está siendo engañada por ese ruín de Doumeki! **

**-¿Engañada? Watanuki-kun dice cosas muy divertidas... ¿Humm? ¿Haz hecho el almuerzo tú solo esta vez?**

**-¡Pues claro! Hoy he traído un delicioso almuerzo para que puedas probarlo, lo hice especialmente para ti Himawari-chan~**

**-¿En serio? Vaya, ya quisiera que fuera la hora del almuerzo... Doumeki estará muy contento también, se nota que le entanta tu comida Watanuki-kun**

**-¡Ese pozo sin fondo come lo que sea! No hay olla que lo llene... Es una vergüenza**

Mientras la chica continuaba dándole conversa a Watanuki incluyendo a Doumeki aunque no estuviese presente hacía que el ojiazul se desesperase de todas formas. Las clases transcurrieron, la hora del almuerzo llegó pero Doumeki nunca se presentó. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a punto de acomodar todo...

**-Vaya, es una lástima que Doumeki no haya asistido hoy a clases... De seguro le habría gustado probar un poco de tu comida Watanuki-kun... Me pregunto si no estará enfermo, él nunca falta...**

**-No te preocupes por ese mal agradecido de Doumeki Himawari-chan... De seguro se ha quedado holgazaneando en su casa o perdiendo el tiempo, más importante... Siéntate, vamos a comer~**

Su ánimo parecía ser más bueno que el de costumbre, al fin podía tener un almuerzo _"a solas"_ con la joven de rizos. Parecía tan perfecto que casi no creía que fuese real. Se sentó y comenzó a acomodar las cosas para que pudiesen comer, pero el fin del momento de ensueño parecía encontrar demasiado pronto el cruel final. Una chica de la clase de Himawari se acercaba para darle el aviso que uno de los profesores la necesitaba en la sala de profesores de inmediato por lo que el almuerzo debía quedar para más tarde. Watanuki le dejó un emparedado para que se lo comiera de camino y se despidió de la chica con las mismas energías de siempre hasta perderla de vista.

**-¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Himawari-chan~ **

De rodillas sobre la manta para el almuerzo no le quedó más remedio que comer solo... Realmente había preparado demasiada comida. Aunque dijese que era solo para él y la chica... Era imposible que semejante cantidad la pudiesen comer solos. Realmente contaba con que Doumeki estuviese siempre...

**-Estúpido Doumeki... Causando problemas aún cuando no estás... ¡Ya verás!**

La brisa soplaba de forma suave pero helada a la vez. Las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban al templo se golpeaban unas contra otras, formando los susurros del bosque. Las aves viajaban directo a sus nidos en protección de sus pichones recién nacidos. Realmente un ambiente tranquilo se podía disfrutar, más el joven de piel canela y orbes ambarinas no parecía estar en paz; a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, su interior parecía algo inestable, aunque eso era algo que no muchos pudiesen notarlo y estaba más que claro que, Watanuki, era el menos indicado para ello. Vistiendo el kimono del templo se ocupaba de los que haceres del patio en ese instante, con una escoba entre las manos barría las hojas caídas de los árboles. Había faltado a clases y a las prácticas de su club.

**-¡Oye tú bastardo! ¿Qué haces faltando de esa manera a clases? **

**-...Oh, es solo Watanuki...**

**-¡Ingrato malagradecido! **

A pesar de que Doumeki observaba con normalidad a un muy enfadado Watanuki no podía negar que estaba hasta cierto punto sorprendido y contento por aquella inesperada visita. Se percató de la bolsa de mano que el chico arisco sostenía.

**-Traes algo de comer, ¿Verdad? **

**-¿¡Me estás prestando algo de atención siquiera estúpido Doumeki!?**

**-Te estoy escuchando... Y bien, ¿Es comida? Tengo hambre...**

Con ello el joven de orbes azulinas estallo en cólera, pero aún así entró al templo y a su vez, casa del causante de su mal humor y así mismo preocupación. Doumeki lo observaba en silencio mientras le seguía hasta una de las salas de la casa, la misma en la que se había quedado un par de días atrás hasta muy entrada la noche.

**-Ten, es tu parte del almuerzo... Ya estaba preparado y era imposible que me comiera todo eso yo solo... A diferencia de tí yo no soy un pozo sin fondo... ¡Así que te lo comes todo!**

**-¿Haz venido hasta acá por qué estabas preocupado por mi?**

**-¿¡Q-Qué demonios estás diciendo engreído!? ¡C-C-Claro que no lo estaba! No seas egocéntrico... Ya te dije que no podía botar la comida...**

Éste parecía estar como siempre, pero si se le miraba con detenimiento se podía observar aquella suave sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, cerró sus ojos unos instantes mientras sostenía la taza de té...

**-Quiero un poco de té...**

**-¡Aprovechador!**

Éste simplemente lo miró en silencio, por lo que Watanuki a regañadientes simplemente lo sirvió, para sus adentros se alegraba de que el chico estuviese bien. Doumeki comió en silencio mientras que el chico de gafas le acompañaba aparentando molestia.

**-¿Y bien?**

**-Bien qué...**

**-¿Por qué no has ido hoy a la escuela? No pareces estar enfermo...**

**-No tenía ganas de ir...**

**-¡Serás perezoso! Y yo preocupándome por alguien como tú...**

**-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?**

**-¡¿Quién lo estaría?!**

**-Lo acabas de decir...**

**- ¡! ...E-Era tu imaginación...**

**-Lo he escuchado fuerte y claro... ¿Lo estabas?**

**-¡Pero que pesado eres! Será mejor que me vaya...**

**-Espera... No te vayas aún, tienes que responderme...**

Watanuki se apresuró a recoger sus cosas de la escuela ignorando todo lo del almuerzo para salir caminando por el pasillo ráidamente aunque sin llegar a correr mientras que era perseguido por el mayor de orbes ambarinas el cual logra alcanzarlo antes de que el chico terminara de arreglarse los zapatos y salir huyendo...

**-Dije que esperaras un momento... Watanuki...**

**-¡Ya déjame en paz estúpido Doumeki! **

**-¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto por una simple pregunta? Tan solo quiero que la respondas, es todo... Sin embargo prefieres huir y evadirme, no tiene sentido... **

**-Aquí el único sin sentido eres tú idiota... Déjame ir, quiero irme...**

**-Tan solo respondeme...**

**-Bien, si eso quieres lo haré... ¡No estaba realmente preocupado ni un poco por tí! ¿Realmente pensaste que el gran Watanuki-sama podría malgastar siquiera un pensamiento en alguien tan simple como tú? Tengo mis propios problemas que claramente son más importantes que los tuyos como para agregarte a mi listado de problemas... Y si vine hoy aquí fue nada más porque Himawari-chan estaba preocupada y me pidió si podía venir a ver que estuvieses vivo... Así que ahora déjame tranquilo que tengo cosas que hacer...**

**-Entonces solo fue porque Kusanagi te lo pidió... Ya veo, ya puedes irte...**

**-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te vas a poner sentimentalista por lo que...?**

**-Tan solo vete, quiero estar solo... Molestas...**

La fingida sonrisa en el rostro de Watanuki quedó petrificada en cuanto sus oídos captaron las palabras del mayor. Carentes de sentimiento, tan vacías... le hicieron recordar los tiempos cuendo recién comenzaban a "conversar" los dos. Aún sin saber que hacer, debatiéndose entre tomar aquellas indiferentes palabras en serio o simplemente como una simple broma.

**-No seas tan apático, ¡Así nadie te va a querer y realmente vas a quedarte solo!**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo... Puedo arreglarmelas solo...**

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el mayor no estaba jugando como de costumbre, estaba realmente molesto y Watanuki no alcanzaba a entender el porque, fiel a su inestable temperamento explosivo poco tiempo tardó en cabrearse de toda esa escena que se habían montado.

**-¡Pues me parece perfecto! De hecho, con ésto me sacas un gran peso de encima, no sabes lo molesto que es tener que estar cuidando tu estómago avaro... Así de una buena vez podré estar más tiempo a solas con Himawari-chan~**

**-Felicidades...**

**-¡¿Te estás burlando de mi no es verdad?!**

**-Solo te estoy felicitando... Ahora, tengo cosas que hacer... necesito que te vayas, tu presencia altera el ambiente del templo...**

**-¡Bien, me iré pero porque YO no planeo quedarme ni un segundo más, no porque a ti se te haya ocurrido, ¿Me oíste?**

El mayor simplemente permaneció en silencio, cosa que alteraba aún más al chico, éste no dijo más nada pero en cuanto la puerta se iba cerrando la mirada de Doumeki hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, ¿Qué significaba aquella expresión tan melancólica? Watanuki quedó perplejo por unos segundos, sentía curiosidad por saber que había causado el que Doumeki le mostrara ese tipo de facciones, pero a su vez... Era la primera vez que podía observar una escena como aquella de una manera tan nítida y perfecta, eso de alguna manera lo asustó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que su lengua había dicho más de la cuenta, pero... ¿Acaso no era siempre igual? ¿Por qué justo ahora el contrario iba a sentirse mal? Con esos y un montón de otros pensamientos tubo que marcharse el confundido joven de gafas rumbo a casa.

Sentado en la orilla del pasillo junto al jardín del templo frente al estanque Doumeki observaba la tenue luz de la luna, desde que el ojiazul se había marchado no había logrado encontrar paz interior, ¿Culpabilidad? Tal vez. De cierta forma, él tenía más que claro que se le había pasado la mano... Que sin proponérselo realmente él...

Había lastimado a Watanuki.

**-Simplemente debería ignorarlo... Como siempre... Él hará lo mismo, después de todo... Ese sujeto nunca admitiría un errorde su parte... Tan solo... Debería olvidar... Ojalá pudiera...**

Mientras sostenía un poco de saque lo bebía con lentitud. Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó en el lugar, tan suave y frágil como la brisa de primavera. Era amable y armoniosa... Sin duda, única. Doumeki buscó el origen de aquella voz un tanto incrédulo, después de todo no es muy común que cosas sobrenaturales le sucedan a él estando sin Watanuki o compañía.

_**-¿Realmente deseas olvidar a esa persona?**_

**-¿Quién eres? No puedo verte... Sal de tu escondite ahora mismo...**

_**-Aunque estuviese de pie frente a tus ojos no lograrías verme, el problema radica en otro punto... Doumeki Shizuka, alguien como tú no debería reprimir sus emociones... Tú que conoces la capacidad que tienen los sentimientos, has experimentado odio, rabia, pero también has experimentado lo que se siente amar y ser amado, pero no es suficiente, ¿Verdad? Aquel chico, vino a verte porque estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Acaso no es eso un tipo de amor?**_

**-Tal vez estés en lo cierto, pero ese sujeto no siente nada de lo que mencionas... Para él solo soy un rival... Aunque aun no sé el motivo real...**

_**-¿Se lo has preguntado?**_

**-Claro que no...**

_**-Entonces no puedes saber realmente lo que el joven siente y experimenta... Te daré el valor que te hace falta e iré contigo... Hoy mismo... **_

**-¿Por qué muestras tanto interés en ayudarme? ¿Nos conocemos?**

_**-Aunque nunca te diste cuenta... Tú ya me ayudaste una vez, ahora me toca devolverte el favor... Sea cual sea la respuesta prometo que no sentirás dolor Doumeki Shizuka...**_

Ya casi era medianoche y el ojiazul se paseaba de un lado a otro de su estrecha habitación, claramente aún estaba algo inquieto por lo ocurrido en casa de Doumeki. Llevando puesta la pijama y sus cabellos aún húmedos intentaba pensar en otra cosa aunque claro estaba... Era completamente inútil. El timbre lo hace saltar del susto, alguien llamaba a la puerta, cosa que le tomaba por sorpesa, se acercó a ella de mala gana y la abrió para saber de quien se trataba, pero su sorpresa sobrepasó los límites de lo tolerable al sentir de un momento a otro que sus labios eran aprisionados por lo del recien llegado, por acto reflejo intentó alejarse pero se paralizó al percatarse de que la persona que lo besaba era el causante de su principio de insomnio de aquella noche. Doumeki se había prácticamente avalanzado contra el delgado cuerpo contrario terminando ambos tirados en el suelo.

**-¡D-Doumeki idiota! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando al hacer algo como eso?!**

Gritaba Watanuki fuera de si producto a la sorpresa del momento mientras que su rostro estaba completemente teñido de un fuerte color carmín hasta las orejas. Con su brazo derecho limpiaba sus labios sin mucho cuidado.

**-Ya no puedo seguir de esta forma Watanuki... Yo realmente... Necesito decirte algo, ya no puedo seguir esperando más tiempo...**

**-¡Esta no es la mejor forma de que acepten tus peticiones idiota!**

**-Watanuki... ¿Realmente me odias?**

**-¡Por supuesto que te odio tarado! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que por besarme como lo hiciste A LA FUERZA me iba a enamorar de alguien como tú?!**

Aquella última frase descontrolada del ojiazul terminó por romper la última gota de esperanza que éste mantenía tan alejada del peligro y de las palabras mordacez de la persona a la cual iban dirigidos, un silencio abrumador llenó la estrecha habitación, mientras que un "crack" se podía escuchar en lo más profundo de Doumeki, su mirada volvía a perderse mientras que Watanuki ya no sabía que estaba pasando... De pronto, una pequeña luz, como si de una red se tratase, atravesó el pecho del mayor, el cual no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni siquiera se movió. Watanuki intentó acercarse a él pero fue inútil, como si hubiese un campo de fuerza alrededor del chico perdido. Fue entonces que logró vez, una mujer de apariencia dócil y amacible sostenía la red entre sus manos y la jalaba hacia ella, sacando del interior de Doumeki algo muy parecido a una esfera de cristal fragmentada en muchos trozos.

**-¡¿Q-Quién eres tú y qué le estás haciendo a Doumeki?!**

Simplemente recibió un fuerte carcajada de triunfo como respuesta. Aquella mujer tomaba el cristal trizado entre sus manos y observó con cierto grado de diversión la silueta aterrada del chico que la encaraba...

_**-Yo solo estoy cumpliendo el pacto que hicimos ese hombre y yo... **_

**-¿Qué clase de trato? 'Qué le has sacado?**

_**-Eso ya no tiene nada que ver contigo mi querido Watanuki Kimihiro... Después de todo, el causante de este trágico y lamentable desenlace has sido solo tú... Pero tranquilo, nadie puede obligar a amar... Doumeki lo tenía claro, por eso pidió una oportunidad a cambio de su amor... Yo se la brindé y tú lo aplastaste sin pensártelo dos veces... Eso fue hermosamente cruel mi querido Kimihiro~ Sin duda Yuuko te ha educado muy bien**_

**-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Espera, devuelvele lo que le has robado a Doumeki!**

Pero en vano fueron sus gritos y sus amenazas sin valor, aquella extraña mujer ya se había ido y tan solo Doumeki se encontraba en aquella habitación profundamente dormido...

**-¡Hey! ¡Doumeki, Doumeki! ¡Maldición abre los ojos!**

**Continuará...**

Bueeeno~ Espero que este siguiente cap haya sido de su agrado, la verdad me parece que estoy empezando a extenderme un poquito... pero en fin, ojala y lo entiendan (?) Comenten~ para saber sus opiniones y pues eso~ Nos leemos en el siguiente cap~ ;'D


End file.
